For customers having applications installed at their sites, modifying the installed applications in order to extend functionality or integrate new features or services can be difficult and resource intensive. For example, the installed applications may be configured to a respective customer's requirements, resulting in the need for custom modifications to the installed applications as well as extensive testing, which can be burdensome and time consuming. This could, for example, lead to re-installation of applications and downtime of systems using the installed applications, impacting system users. This is further compounded if there are installed applications at a large number of customer sites.